The subject technology generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the connection of a computing device with another computing device.
Many devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, and tablets, have the capability of connecting to the internet via more than one network, such as via a local wireless network or a cellular network. Situations may arise where a device is connected to a network and has established a good connection, but the connection quality may deteriorate. The user experience may also deteriorate as the connection quality deteriorates.